One Night in Mordor
by mRSdARKSIDE
Summary: A Sauron X Ragsiel oneshot set in Mordor. "Sauron paced anxiously outside the gates of Mordor waiting for Ragsiel to arrive; it had been centuries since they had last met. Or at least that is what it felt like."


**THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND IT WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEL, THIS IS IT.**

**IT HAS NOT BEEN EDITED BY A BATA. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME.**

Sauron paced anxiously outside the gates of Mordor waiting for Ragsiel to arrive; it had been centuries since they had last met. Or at least that is what it felt like.

Fiddling with his shoulder length obsidian hair Sauron tried not to pay attention to his pessimistic subconscious. He had to come tonight. He would come tonight.

A flash of pure light caught his attention as a figure emerged from it. Smiling brightly Sauron watched as the beautiful man approached him smirking teasingly, "I take it that you missed me."

"What could give you that idea?", Sauron asked sarcastically as he moved forward to embrace his 'brother', "Was it the fact that I have been pacing out here in front of my own gates for the last hour waiting for you to arrive?" Sauron moved his hand between them to cup Ragsiel's clothed nether regions, "Or did my hardening member cue you in? Of course I freaking missed you, you idoit!"

Giving a melodious chuckle Ragsiel stepped back from Sauron and moved to stand next to him draping one arm over his shoulder, "All of the above combined with the fact that no one could not miss me."

"People may think that I am evil but if they all knew of you they would call me the lesser villain. You are such an arrogant bastard."

"Indeed."

Passing through the gates of Mordor they made their way to Sauron's bedroom not evening bothering with the formalities of small talk and dinner. Shutting the door quietly behind them, Ragsiel disrobed Sauron before disrobing himself. Crawling onto the bed, they surveyed each other's gloriously nude perfect bodies before embracing.

Moving his lips to meet Ragsiel's Sauron gave into the seduction of his kiss. The feel of Ragsiel's swift experienced tongue in his mouth always felt so amazing.

As the minutes ticked by their kisses continued to deepen until they were no longer enough. Needing more Ragsiel pulled his mouth away from Sauron's lips and began trailing kisses down his mate's body. Licking around Sauron's right nipple Ragsiel chuckled deep in his throat as it caused his uke to squirm. Shifting ever so slightly Ragsiel worked at his nipple until he was cursed by his lover to continue downward.

Sauron shivered as a finger traced down the center of his chest teasingly. Glaring at his lover's teasing look he decided to speed him on by grinding against him. To his relief and amusement, his plan worked and he got to watch as a blush appeared on Ragsiel's beautiful face that was normally the colour of porcelain. Suddenly a warm mouth the enveloped his penis rushing him closer to the edge.

"Don't you dare, not yet."

Slowly moving his mouth up and down Sauron's shaft Ragsiel carefully sucked on the lollipop his love was supplying him. The salty warm meatiness of the object in his maw was causing his own throbbing penis to quiver in anticipation. Slowly when he felt that neither of them would be able to last much longer her pulled his mouth away inculcating a moan to escape Sauron.

Knowing what Ragsiel was about to do Sauron quickly fixed his legs into the M position and proceeded to moan as a finger began to probe his entrance. Clenching a fist full of blankets in his hands Sauron moaned again as a second finger entered him and pumped itself in and out. By the time the third finger entered him he was moving to meet the fingers on his own. Soon after a fourth was inserted the fingers were removed and replaced with Ragsiel' crown.

As Ragsiel pumped himself in and out of Sauron he couldn't think of anything other than how good Sauron's hot tight ass felt clenching around him. Their bodies worked in pure harmony. Every thrust was reciprocated until with one final thrust from Ragsiel their bodies released , Ragsiel cuming inside of him, while Sauron's cum splattered his torso.

Worn out from holding back his release earlier Ragsiel collapsed and cuddled up against Sauron resting his head in his chest, "We'll continue this later."

Smiling Sauron watch as Ragsiel fell asleep and decided to follow his lead, _Later..._


End file.
